A Sweet Hallucination
by AxelleOfFolie
Summary: England is interrupted at midnight by America rapping at his window, claiming that he wants to give England something. -USUK-


England crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and curling into a ball. The fan was spinning a mile a minute, sending a shiver down his spine. Somehow, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. The reason would probably be stress from all of the work his boss had given him… damn it, not everything that was going wrong in his country was his fault! And yet he was the one who had to work endless hours to fix it.

The more he thought about it, the more painful his headache became. At this rate, he was going to have to go to the bloody hospital.

_Think, _he thought to himself, _of something happy._

As one would expect from someone like England, the first thing that should have come to his mind was someone like Flying Mint Bunny. That cute little sweetheart… but no, the first thing that came to his mind was…

England jumped at a loud rapping on his window, and the muffled shouts of someone behind it.

"Yo! England! Dude! Wake up!"

England's heart fluttered. But you definitely shouldn't get any ideas. He drank too much tea that night and the caffeine must have been giving him palpitations.

He sprang out of bed, ready to shout a stream of profanities at the stupid git, but when he looked at the window he couldn't help but get flustered and forget why he was even mad in the first place. There America was, a genuine smile stretching from ear to ear that only got bigger when England looked his way.

England took a step back and turned his head, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto his cheeks.

"Open the window! I have something I want to give you!" America yelled, still pounding on the window.

"You're going to break the glass!" England trudged over and yanked the window open. The second he did this, America tumbled through and rolled along the floor spy style before standing up and confidently putting his hands on his hips. "You were going to give me something?"

"Right!" America's face reddened slightly but England didn't notice. He was too busy lost in his thoughts, trying to think of what America could possibly want to give him this late at night.

"Well…" American began, scratching his neck, "I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about this thing that I wanted to do and I couldn't do it at my house, but I can do it here. And since I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep until I do that thing…" America laughed nervously and waited for England to react.

England raised an eyebrow, "So you _didn't _come here to give me something?"

"Err… I did. The thing that I want to do is give you that thing." America said, his voice shaking.

"Well," England prompted, "Get on with it then."

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes."

Skeptical, England shut his eyes. There was deadly silence for a couple of seconds and he considered peeking to see if America was doing anything like destroying his room.

Then America's hands grabbed his and pull them up onto his shoulders. Confused, England opened his eyes to see America's face moving closer to his and then…

America's lips glided over his. England swore he could taste hamburger, and disgusted, he should have pulled away, but he didn't. Instead his body seemed to disconnect from his mind, and England's arms wrapped affectionately around America's neck, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

It seemed to be over as soon as it started. America pulled away, and embarrassed, England lightly pushed him.

America yawned, then chuckled, "Dude I'm totally about to pass out, but now that I know I can get away with it, I'll see you tomorrow night!"

America jumped out of the window, and England heard the thud of his running feet.

His face burned, and dazed, England crawled back into his bed, convinced that all that caffeine caused him to have a hallucination. And the stayed awake the entire rest of the night, grinning at that incredibly sweet hallucination. He would have to drink tea more often.


End file.
